Loneliness
by harmony mackenzie rabb
Summary: Fiona finds that she is longing for something........Van has no idea that she is sad


Loneliness by: Melfina_gene_Starwind  
  
  
Disclaimer: i do not own any of classic zoids.   
  
  
This happens to be my first fanfic and i dont know if its any good. So review if you like and please do not Flame me.  
  
Fiona was walking through her house that sat upon a hill that faced the village. This village happened to be the one that Van grew up in. Zeck was in the living room playing with a new kitty that Van had given Fiona for her 19th birthday. She really enjoyed the party that Moonbay, Irvine and the rest of her friends gave her however that was not want she really wanted. She had named the black kitten after Van. She really didn't know what she wanted from Van that day but her heart told her that something was missing. Even though Van lived in the same house, she felt lonely. She wanted more then what they had which was a strong bond, they cared for each other. They looked after each other. Van had always promised that he would never leave her. That he brought her into this world when he discovered her and Zeck those tanks. They had been together for almost 3 years. He had been with her through the hard and tough times. They had survived a war and almost the end of the world! .  
  
As she walked through the hallway that led to her room she looked at all the pictures of her and Van and her friends. She thought what if I had never met any of these people what would have happened to Zeck and me. I love being here with Van. He is nice to me and I think he likes me more then a friend. Or could it be he sees me more like a sister. These pictures bring back so many memories. She looked at one that had her and Van sitting in his blade liger. It's been a long time since we did that. He always seems to busy with doing things in the village. I never get to see him any more. I fell so alone. All our friends are in different parts of the world.  
  
As she keeps looking at the pictures she could not stop herself from crying. This lead her to run to her room at the same moment that Van walked in through the door. She didn't see him because the tears were fogging up her eyes. As she ran in to her room she knocked over a flowerpot, and a table. As she went in to her room she didn't even bother to close the door. She fell on to the bed with a thump.   
  
As Van saw this he dropped the food that he had gotten at the market. As he was running, he thought what in the hell is wrong with her! It's been a long time since I have seen her act like this. I most of done something wrong, or more said something. Maybe its what I didn't say or do. I have been in town too much the pass the few days. I have left her alone. Oh God, please help me. I don't want to lose her. As he entered her room, he saw a woman that was face down on her bed. She looked like she was sleeping but he could hear the sobbing that came from her. He walked over to her and placed his hand on her back.  
  
She knew it was he. She heard him coming in, she knew it was him because she recognized his footsteps after so many years of knowing him. Sometimes she would lay awake at night waiting for him to come home. She got use to the sound, it was a light sound. He always walked on his toes, all the weight going into them.   
  
So she didn't turn her head around to look at him. She didn't want him to see her cry. But it was to late he had seen her, it also had made him worried.   
  
"Fiona, what is the matter?" He rubbed her back like he knew she liked. However that didn't seem to have any affect.  
  
"Nothing! Leave me alone. Leave me alone like you always do." There she had said it. She didn't mean to say like that. It came out spitefully.  
  
He took his other hand and touched her chin, making her face came of the pillow which it had been buried in. He didn't like seeing her this way. He wiped the tears from her red face.   
  
"I am truly sorry that I left you alone so long. But I thought you didn't mind. You never said anything, of course I never really asked did I." With that he started to cry. He may act like he is all tough and strong but deep inside he is sweet and has a big heart.  
  
Seeing Van cry made Fiona get up from the bed. She sat next to him and dried his tears. She then buried her face in to his chest. She left it there for a long time, what seemed like hours to both of them, were only a few minutes. She then looked into to his eyes, into those eyes that always seemed to make her melt inside. Right then and there she realized that she was in love with Van. Somehow she had always known, but not until now did she really admit to herself that she did.  
  
"Van, do you know how it is to live with someone so many years, and not be able to tell him or her that you love them. Do you know how it feels to be treated like all she means to them is someone to clean and cook? Do you know how it feels like when you live me alone for so many hours alone? I barely get to see you, and when I do, you treat me like a sister. Or at least I think you do. I know you care for me, but how far dose that go. I know how I feel about you." She stopped for a minute. Looking into his eyes to see a sign that she should go on. And she did see it, she saw his whole face. His face was red, he had been crying while she had been say all this. He had a face of sadness, of angry, of stock. He placed a hand on her face and wiped the tears that were daring to come down. "I will tell you how I fell, no more I will show you." With out another word, she grabbed his face and kissed him with all the passion and love that was in her. He was surprised but he didn't st! op this kiss, he pulled her in to his chest. Their bodies fitting perfectly with each other.   
  
When she did pull back she could not hold the words in any longer.  
  
"I LOVE YOU" With that she kissed him again. This one was more passionate then before because of the words that she had just said to him. He had to say them to her, even though he was showing her how much he loved her, he had to tell her too.  
  
"Fiona, my love, I am so sorry for leaving you alone. I never meant to hurt you in anyway. I love you so much. You are my life; with out you and Zeck I don't know what I would do. God had given me something that means the world to me. I love you so much, please forgive me." He started to cry. He grabbed her and hugged her like there was no tomorrow.  
  
"I do forgive you Van. I am so happy that you do love me. Please not ever leave me alone again. I don't like feeling lonely." He promised her that he would never leave her alone ever again. With that he kissed her again and hugged her. He didn't stop kissing her; he kissed her all over her body. He made her feel like she was in heaven.  
  
The end. For now. 


End file.
